Total drama Teenagers
by xoxomellowwings45xoxo
Summary: I'm back! and they are to but not kids anymore! will Gwen and Duncan ever be together in this? read to find out! 2nd for the total drame little kids
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay! Yes yes im back didn't die or anything. But anyways! I am doing what a commenter said gonna make them grow up! YAY! No more little kids nowww there teenagers! Yay! I like saying yay if you can tell loool soooooo enjoy!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: don't own anything **___

Duncan took a deep breath in and smirked "finally made it, High school" he said 'finally get the girl, go out with her, and then get older and marry her" he continued "oh gag me" a voice said coming out of the car. "Well you in a good mood Gwen" he said Gwen smiled and nodded "I just wanna get this over with while you go make out with Courtney like you did in 8th grade" she said. Duncan looked at her and just frowned "it was one time! And you hold it against me!" he said "I will always hold it against you" she said and started walking in the school. A lot has changed since 3rd grade. Gwen dyed her hair for blue highlights over her black hair and cut it so it's a little shorter. While Duncan got a green Mohawk he loves and piercing he asked Gwen to get them but she said no. "WOOOOOOOOOHHHH HIGH SCHOOL!" they heard Owen yelled "hey! Bridgette" Gwen yelled to her "hey!" she said. Bridgette didn't change much lust has longer blonde hair and always wears it in a ponytail.

"Are you guys going tonight?" Bridgette she said "what's special about tonight?" Duncan asked "Geoff is throwing a party for the beginning of the school year" she said "on the first day of school?" Gwen said "yeah come on you got to come! Trent's going to be there" she said bumping Gwen's arm. Gwen blushed while Duncan just rolled his eyes Gwen had a crush on this dude since he came to their school in 5th grade. "Even if I wanted to go which! I do my mom would kill me" Gwen said "She still mad about your hair" Bridgette asked "still not over it" Gwen said and walked to her class. Gwen had the party on her mind so ignored everything all day until she bumped into someone knocking all her stuff down "Oh crap sorry" the guy said helping Gwen with her stuff "Trent?" she asked looking up to see bright green eyes "Gwen right?" he asked helping her up. Gwen nodded and smiled "You're going to the party tonight right?" he asked "if I can maybe" Gwen said "well let's hope so" Trent said moving her hair out of her eyes "see ya" he said and started to walk away. Gwen's face turned a deep red and moved quickly to the door so no one can see her.

"What took you so long?" Duncan asked while they were in the car "oh….nothing" Gwen said looking out the window she couldn't tell Duncan what happened with Trent since he hated Trent's guts for some reason and still won't tell her. "See ya later" Gwen said before closing the door "I'll be online if you need me" he said and drove off when she closed the door. Gwen walked in her house to see her mother cooking something "what are you doing?" Gwen asked "making cookies" her mother said and put something in the oven. "So mother…..there's this party…." Gwen said her mother turned around super quick "No" she said "but why? You won't even have to drive me Duncan will!" Gwen said "I don't like that boy and you know it" she said and it was true Gwen did know ever since he came over for dinner and said the wrong things to her. "Well sorry but I can't just stop being friends with him he is my best friend" Gwen said "where's my daughter in all this all I see is a girl who likes to break the rules! Your father would want this!" Her mother said. Gwen was getting mad all she wanted to do was go to a party but she brought Duncan and her dad in this she lost it she was so mad she started saying things she shouldn't have "I'm SOOOO sorry you don't like the way I am but this is my decision and maybe if you weren't a bad mother this wouldn't have happened and don't pull the dad card on me because he's not here" she yelled. Gwen's mother looked like she was about to cry so she ran upstairs to her room while Gwen just stood there looks like she's going to that party.

Gwen went to her room and as soon as she got there she was on her laptop IM Duncan

**Gwen: Hey  
Duncan: hey  
Duncan: you coming tonight?  
Gwen: Don't know got in a fight with my mom  
Gwen: think I made her cry  
Duncan: Ouch  
Gwen: Ya…  
Duncan: so the usual?  
Gwen: yup come get me in 20 mins  
Duncan: okay**

Gwen closed her laptop and started to get ready she throw on a black tank top, red jeans and black converses, she put on her jean jacket and opened the window. The usual was her climbing down her tree then runs to Duncan's car they always do this when Gwen needs to escape. Gwen was half way down the tree when she saw Duncan's car, she ran to it and got in quickly "let's go" she said and he drove in the car. "You do know where we are going right?" Gwen asked "yeah" he said as they pulled into a driveway for a mansion. "Come on" Duncan said with a smirk, Gwen got out and walked up to the door with Duncan.

When the door open Trent was standing there "oh great" Duncan said under her breath "hey you came!" he said Gwen nodded while Duncan pushed Trent out of the way and went in "Duncan!" she said and looked at Trent "sorry" she said and ran after Duncan. She grabbed his wrist "What was that about?" Gwen said "nothing just…." Duncan said and then looked at her "I-" "DUNCAN!" Courtney yelled and hugged his back "hey…." He said "what are you doing with my boyfriend?" Courtney. Gwen looked at Courtney then back to Duncan "Boyfriend?!"

_**Cliffhanger hahahaha I will try to post soon **___


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay! YAY! Another chapter! Hope you like it_

"Gwen!" Duncan said he hasn't seen here all night and he was getting worried. Duncan searched everywhere the porch, the garage, the kitchen,hallway but not a sight of Gwen. "Dunkieeee" he heard someone said behind him it was Courtney "what" Duncan said he really want in the mood for her right now all he wanted to do is have Gwen by his side. "Ditch the freak and come join the fun you can have a more fun with me then her" Courtney said "sorry to burst your bubble princess but I rather have her then a control freak like you" Duncan said and walked off leaving Courtney speechless. Duncan looked for her "Duncan?" a voice said behind him he turned around to see Trent "wheres Gwen?".

"Why would I tell you" Duncan said in a snappy attitude "well she was right you are a jerk who lies about everything" Trent said "You seen Gwen?" Duncan said. "Yup but why should I tell you" Trent said Duncan came closer to Trent "Dude if you know something you better tell me" Duncan said in a mad tone. "Fine Fine last time I saw her she was upstairs" he said and went back to flirting with a girl. Duncan rolled his eyes and went upstairs looking for Gwen "Gwen? Gwen!" he yelled. There was still no answer he went to room to room opening the doors when he opened on to see his girlfriend kissing another dude. "Well well what do I see here? A cheater" Duncan said standing at the doorway leaning on the outer part. "Duncan its not what it looks like its just me and Trent have been of-" "Trent! Oh even better wait till I tell Gwen this story!" Duncan said in a sarcastic happy voice. "Please don't..." Courtney said "oh you two finish I was just leaving" Duncan said and closed the door and then opened it a little just to stick his head in "oh and it's over" he said and closed it again.

Duncan went back outside and stood at his car _she could have walked somewhere close_. Duncan went in his car and went around driving to anywhere close. She wasn't at the coffee shop, or the pet shop since she hates dogs and cats, and wasn't at the movie theater. But then he thought of a place she might want to go. He turned around in the car and started driving the other way to see the if she was at the park. Duncan parked his car and got out to look around and out on the swings was Gwen alone.

He stood at the slide close to the swings waiting for her to notice for him. "Hey..." Gwen said looking up at him Duncan didn't know what to say all he was was happy to see that she wasn't hurt. "I'm sorry I ran off like that" Gwen said Duncan ran up to her and made her stand up "Don't do that again" He said and pulled her in for a tight hug. "Yes Duncan" she said and hugged him back" _I love you_ Duncan thought to himself but know that would never happen.

_Yay! :) he thinks he loves her! aww and if you think of a idea for the story just comment or PM me!_

_- xoxomellowwings45xoxo_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm backkkkkk! Yes yes! Hi so you're all like "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" well I'll tell you I was grounded! Yes I know shame on me but I'm back so enjoy!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Tangled or Total Drama **_

"Now class I know what you're thinking a play really? But yes! It will be fun just trust me! Now what play should we do?" the teacher asked while everyone got really quiet "okay here what will do is put you in groups of 4 and whoever has the best play we will do it!" the teacher said in a happy voice

"YAWN" Duncan yelled out and made everyone laugh while Gwen hit his shoulder "what!" Duncan whispered at Gwen

"Shut up!" she whispered back and then giggled. Duncan just rolled his eyes and put his arm around her and leaned in close

"Can you make me?" he asked in a husky voice and leaned in very close making Gwen blush really hard but then laughed

"yes I can…" she said and leaned close making him blush back and got super quiet but all she did was put her hand over his mouth and giggled

"what's wrong thought I was going to do something else?" she said in a whisper

But before he could answer the teacher called out the groups "Okay! Owen, Noah, Izzy, Heather, the teacher was going to continued but Heather screamed

"Can I please have someone else!" she yelled at the teacher sighed and shook her head no and made Heather scream again and she stormed out

"Anyways…." the teacher went on and on the until finally "and last but not least Gwen, Duncan, Courtney, and Trent" the teacher said "WHAT!" all of us yelled at once

"NO NO NO NO there is no way I am working with that son of a-" "DUNCAN" Gwen yelled before he could say the last word and put my hand over his mouth then finished for him while everyone stared at us

"What he means is um it's just we don't work very…..well with them…" Gwen said but all she did was nod her head and said she doesn't care. So they all went to the stage and decided to get this over with. At first it was quiet until Courtney decided to speak up

"So! What should we do?" asked Courtney we all know she was trying her hardest to smile when she said it and be nice but we could see right though it

"It's call kill the-mph mph mhm" Duncan tried to say but once again Gwen covered his mouth with my hand and jump on his back and whisper something in his ear

"Say those words and I'll tell them what you told me in 5th grade" Gwen said and got down leaving a blushing boy. The two just stared at us wondering what we were talking about

"Anyway…. I'm thinking we could do _**Romeo and Juliet**_ Gwen makes a great Juliet" Trent said with a smile while Duncan was behind me making a puking sound while Gwen blushes. Courtney gives Gwen the death stare

"What! I don't even like that play! I was thinking more like_**tangled**_ just because its kid and family appropriate" Gwen said but they just laugh at me

"what! It's a good idea "Gwen say but they just keep laughing

"Sorry to burst your bubble pasty but were not 3" Duncan said and continued laughing while Gwen just stand there mad

"Do you have a better idea? Do of you have a better idea? Do ANY of you have a better idea!?" Gwen yelled and they all stopped laughing and shook their head no

"So then were going to do it if you like it or not!" Gwen yelled they all just looked at her and shook their head yes. Gwen felt proud of herself she stood up for her idea and it worked.

"So than who wants to be _**Rapunzel?**_" Courtney asked as if she fit the perfect role but they all looked at Gwen and she was looking down drawling something and until she looked up and noticed they were looking at her

"What?" she asked and Courtney stood with her mouth opened

"You want her! But why! I'm so a better _**Rapunzel**_!?" Courtney said and started to stomp around

"Gwen has longer hair and she's nice than you plus she's not a bi-mean person" Duncan said and stared at me "OH! And she's way cuter then you" Duncan said leaving Gwen blushing

"Fine! I'll be the _**the evil witch**_" Courtney said with a sigh

"And I'll be _**Flynn Rider!**_" Trent said while Gwen and Duncan laughed

"What? I make a great_** Flynn Rider!"**_ Trent said and started to pout and Duncan stood up

"Look he's supposed to be bad and going to jail and your well you're so sweet and innocent it makes me want to puke" Duncan said while Gwen and Courtney nodded their head in agreement

"Well then YOU be him!" Trent said and Gwen stood there in shocked

"Um…okay…" Duncan said rubbing the back of his neck knowing that _**Flynn and Rapunzel**_ fall in love at the end and he would be falling for his best friend…which he already is…..

_**Okay! I finished! Woohoo! Yeah I know Tangled? Really? But it was the only one I could think of and I watched the movie yesterday so I know it pretty well now….BUT! Review! And I'll give you cookies!**_

_**Duncan: No she won't  
Me: QUIET YOU!  
hehe well bye! **_

_**xoxmellowwings45xoxo **_


End file.
